La relatividad de la diversión
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: One shot... Sólo una nueva aventura de la pelirroja y el vampiro de ojos negros.


**Necesito que al leer esto obvien dos cosas: 1) las ubicaciones reales de cualquier lugar que pueda ser mencionado, 2) las condiciones climáticas de cualquier lugar que pueda ser mencionado…**

 **Sin más que eso… ¡espero se diviertan!**

 **LA RELATIVIDAD DE LA DIVERSIÓN**

-Necesito que lo repitas una vez más… ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-¡Porque es divertido! –volvió a exclamar la pelirroja desde el asiento del copiloto. Llevaban en viaje ya unas tres horas y era la tercera vez que Damon hacía esa misma pregunta. Todo radicaba en que la respuesta lo seguía sorprendiendo; lograba sacarle una sonrisa, eso era claro, y no era muy sencillo sacarle una sonrisa a Damon Salvatore, a menos que tu nombre fuera Bonnie McCullough y estuvieras borracha como si te hubieras tomado una botella entera de whisky, cuando en realidad tan sólo te habías tomado unos pocos vasos de tequila.

La pelirroja se había presentado frente al vampiro en mitad de la fiesta del campus y le había dedicado una gran sonrisa, acompañada de unos ojos nublados por el cansancio, el humo y el alcohol. Él la había estado observando lo justo y necesario como para asegurarse que: 1) no bebía más de la cuenta, 2) nadie se aprovechara de ella, 3) no acabara saliendo fuera del edificio donde, indudablemente, siempre había algún ser sobrenatural esperando para cazar a su próxima víctima. El vampiro estaba seguro que disfrutaría más de la fiesta estando al tanto de esas cosas y sabiendo que ella se encontraba segura. Aunque claro que "disfrutar" era un término bastante relativo. Como si ver a Stefan dar vueltas por la sala con Elena fuera divertido; como si estar pendiente de que la cazadora no intentara asesinar a nadie fuera divertido; como si Mutt… Matt, simplemente fuera divertido. Así que la diversión era definitivamente relativa y vigilar a la bruja se sentía como hacer algo productivo cuando todos los demás tenían sus ojos puestos en cualquier otra parte.

Pero aparentemente no había hecho su trabajo de forma precisa, ya que pensar que la tolerancia al alcohol de la pequeña bruja era idéntica a la suya, equivalía a tener ahora frente a sí a una pequeña humana borracha cuyos pensamientos eran tan confusos que no había siquiera una línea coherente a la cual seguir para llegar a buen puerto. Por eso la pregunta "¿tienes las llaves de tu auto contigo?", acompañada de una risita sin fundamento y el consiguiente "todo a tu alrededor brilla de una manera bien rara", lo dejan plenamente confundido; lo suficiente como para que la pequeña bruja termine agarrando su mano y prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del edificio.

"¡Vamos a Las Vegas, Damon!" había dicho la pelirroja, mientras arrastraba al vampiro por el patio del campus, caminando sobre una ligera capa de nieve que comenzaba a formarse lentamente en el suelo. ¿Para qué ir a Las Vegas? "¡Para divertirnos!" había respondido Bonnie y entonces se había empeñado en contar todo su plan, mientras seguía tirando de su fría mano, mientras la nieva caía también sobre sus hombros, mientras se alejaban de la fiesta en una dirección aparentemente desconocida. Era un plan sencillo, de esos que sólo pueden ocurrírsele a una mente con un grado de alcohol demasiado elevado, influenciada por la música y la locura de una noche de fiesta.

Así fue como sin saber muy bien porqué, el vampiro se encontró guiando a la pelirroja hasta su auto, abrochando su cinturón, poniéndose detrás del volante y comenzando a conducir en dirección a la ciudad del pecado.

-Creí que eras más bien una persona romántica. Típica niña que planea el día de su boda desde que tiene edad suficiente para deletrear la palabra. Vestido ya elegido, lista de invitados ya preparada, lugar ya reservado.

Bonnie no le dedicó ni siquiera un ceño fruncido a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que Damon sólo estaba usando la palabra "niña" para molestarla. Sin embargo sólo siguió sonriendo, clavando su mirada en distintos puntos, jugando con su cinturón, revisando en la guantera, encontrando una botella de licor que rápidamente sumó otro punto al nivel del alcohol en su sangre. Ahí fue el turno del vampiro para fruncir el ceño, lo cual sólo hizo que la sonrisa de la pelirroja se agrandara.

-¡Soy una completa romántica! –soltó una nueva risita mientras jugaba ahora con la licorera vacía en su mano-. Esto mismo es bien romántico. ¡Huimos en mitad de la noche a la ciudad de las luces donde todo es posible! Donde el amor puede nacer… ¡donde incluso Elvis puede oficiar tu boda! ¿Sabías eso, Damon? ¿Qué Elvis puede oficiar una boda? ¡¿No es acaso muy romántico?!

-Es cualquier cosa menos romántico.

La pelirroja volvió a reír.

-Podría conseguir un vestido y tenerte frente a un altar incluso antes de que lo notaras, ¿no crees? –él sólo sacudió la cabeza, lo que provocó más risas en la bruja-. Habrá que ver para creer, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, mira cuánta nieve, Damon! Una boda bajo la nieve… ¡Ya ves! ¿Cómo podría esto no ser romántico?

Resultaba lógico para el vampiro porqué nada de eso podía ser romántico, pero el que no lo fuera para ella sólo lograba que una nueva sonrisa se formara en su rostro, mientras seguía conduciendo los kilómetros que le faltaban; mientras la nieve no dejaba de caer. Fue más allá de mitad de camino cuando la tormenta se agravó lo suficiente como para que el ceño de Bonnie finalmente dejara de ser una perfecta escultura. La nieve seguía cayendo, la visión de la carretera empeoraba y a Damon se le complicaba cada vez más y más mantener el control del auto. Sin embargo siguió andando hasta que no tuvo más opción que detenerse a un lado de la ruta.

-¿Qué haces?

-No podemos seguir con esta tormenta.

-¡Pero nos perderemos la boda!

-Puedo asegurarte que a donde estamos yendo hay como unas cien bodas tan sólo por hora. No creo que debas preocuparte por eso.

Pero Bonnie se preocupaba, porque era una chica borracha con una misión. Se había propuesto llevar su plan adelante y hasta ahora las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien. Incluso había logrado que Damon la acompañara sin poner objeción alguna, seguramente encontrando más diversión en esta locura que alrededor de Elena y Stefan. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a alejar sus pensamientos de ese rincón. No era una noche para pensar ni en Elena, ni en Stefan, ni en por qué Damon estaba ahí con ella. Así que totalmente decidida, desabrochó su cinturón y bajó del auto antes de que el vampiro pudiera incluso abrir la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –preguntó Damon unos dos segundos más tarde, ya a su lado, observando cómo la pelirroja intentaba batallar contra el viento mientras cerraba los ojos para que la nieve no los dañara.

-Debemos llegar, Damon. ¡Ni siquiera estamos tan lejos! –o al menos eso creía… esperaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estamos lejos? –prácticamente gritó él, apiadándose de ella y sujetando con firmeza su brazo para que el viento no la impulsara hacia cualquier lado.

-¡Sólo lo sé! –respondió ella en grito, con los ojos cerrados, dirigiendo su cabeza a donde suponía se encontraban sus ojos. El alcohol aun tenía su mente hecha un desastre y no había manera de que consiguiera controlar sus pensamientos más de un minuto seguido, pero reuniendo toda su concentración y energía, se esforzó para que sólo dos palabras dejaran su cabeza y se dirigieran hacia la del vampiro que siempre la había ayudado, que siempre estaba ahí para ella, que siempre regresaba aun cuando decía que no iba a hacerlo-. _Por favor_.

Antes de que su mente pudiera dispersarse alcanzó a oír el suspiro mental que Damon mandó de su mente a la de ella… justo un segundo antes de que la agarrara por sus brazos, la colocara en su espalda y la obligara a sujetarse con fuerza mientras enviaba hacia ella una pequeña ola de poder con el fin de que no acabara congelada. Ese era Damon, siempre cuidando de la pequeña pelirroja. Y entonces comenzó a correr.

Unos quince minutos más tarde distinguieron las luces. Unos cinco minutos más y ya se encontraban sacudiéndose de sí mismos la nieve que ahora empapaba sus ropas. Dos más y la pelirroja ya sonreía una vez más, justo antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a ninguna parte, en busca de una capilla express que pudiera tener exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Damon la seguía de cerca, sin perderla de vista pero no muy seguro de querer meterse en su camino.

Sin embargo cuando la pelirroja encontró lo que estaba buscando, se quedó plantada en la puerta del lugar y se giró hacia el vampiro con una gran sonrisa que prácticamente derretía la nieve que la rodeaba.

-¡Vamos, Damon! ¡Apúrate!

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Ve sola.

-¡Claro que no iré sola! Llegamos juntos, entramos juntos.

-¿No crees que tu plan podría bien no funcionar si entramos juntos?

-Si no me ayudas no creo que me dejen entrar.

Así que con un suspiro contenido Damon ayudó a Bonnie a pasar por la recepción –manipulando tan sólo un poco la mente de la secretaria- y la acompañó hacia las puertas de donde se estaba celebrando la boda. "¿Y ahora?" la pregunta de Damon llegó como un cosquilleo a sus pensamientos y ella volvió a sonreír. La pelirroja lo tenía todo planeado. Mientras ella se dedicaba a pensar en cosas tristes para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, Damon mantenía un oído en la habitación contigua para saber cuándo sería el momento justo. Unos dos minutos más tarde su voz estaba otra vez en su cabeza: "ahora".

Respirando profundamente, la pelirroja empujó con fuerza las puertas de la habitación y gritó sólo tres palabras.

-¡Yo me opongo! –la novia, el novio y Elvis se quedaron petrificados en el otro extremo de la sala mientras Bonnie avanzaba por el pasillo como si fuera una reina en busca de venganza. Sólo que era una reina triste y las lágrimas ahora no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas-. ¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo una cosa así, Stephen! –la recepcionista también les había facilitado un nombre. La pelirroja llegó al lado del novio y apunto su pecho con un dedo, logrando que éste retrocediera un paso-. ¡Creí que me amabas, creí que yo lo era todo para ti! ¡Creía que estaríamos juntos para siempre! –más lágrimas seguían cayendo-. No puedo creer que me traicionaras de esta forma –un suave sollozo y Bonnie ya estaba lista para el Oscar-. Pensé… pensé que… -en un impulso, dio un paso hacia el novio, y aprovechando su distracción alzó su cabeza hasta que sus labios encontraron los del desconocido, mientras que con sus manos lo sujetaba del traje para que no se alejara. Un segundo. Tres. Seis. Bonnie dio un paso atrás, con incluso más lágrimas en los ojos, y con un nuevo sollozo sacudió la cabeza-. Pero supongo me equivoqué. Sólo eres otro hombre que tan sólo busca aventuras de una noche. Ya no vuelvas a llamarme, Stephen. Hemos terminado.

Sin decir más, se giró rápidamente y comenzó a desandar el pasillo hacia la salida. Una sonrisa ya se había formado en su rostro incluso antes de que los gritos a su espalda comenzaran. También se había formado otra en el rostro de Damon, quien en cuanto la pelirroja llegó a la puerta tomó su mano y se apresuró a sacarla rápidamente del lugar.

-Eso estuvo…

-¿Divertido? –preguntó ella, aun sonriendo, mientras nuevamente la nieve comenzaba a formar montoncitos en sus hombros.

-Puede que sí.

Bonnie dio unos pequeños saltitos y aplausos antes de volver a dirigir sus ojos hacia el mayor de los hermanos Salvatore.

-Bueno… y ahora que ya estamos aquí –podía ver en sus ojos negros a dónde creía iban sus pensamientos, pero al final sólo sacudió la cabeza riendo-. ¿Me mostrarás qué es lo que un vampiro hace para divertirse en Las Vegas?

Damon inclinó su rostro hacia un lado, capturando la mirada de la pequeña bruja y lentamente dejando que una peligrosa sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Puedo intentarlo –dijo finalmente-. Pero ahora tengo miedo de que mi diversión no llene tus expectativas.


End file.
